


Walking Disasters

by trubenblack



Series: Catch and Release [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Listen its a prison fic its gonna b a bit violent but its gonna get better, M/M, Minor Character Death, Neil is have a no good very bad life, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, but he has andrew and they love and protect eachother, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Andrew and Neil get some visitors part twoorPart 3 of the Prison AU where Andrew and Neil deal with the Mafia





	Walking Disasters

From the moment he woke up, Neil knew it was not going to be a good day. His bruises were hurting like hell. The guards had been more careful about not focusing their attacks to one particular place, so Neil’s legs, stomach and back were absolutely _covered_ in bruises. In all honesty, Neil had spent so much of his life being thrown around and shot at or sliced up that he viewed the guards’ behavior as more of an inconvenience than anything, a baton hurt less than a car lighter or a cleaver after all. Andrew on the other hand was a completely different story. Every attack he saw, or new bruise appearing on Neil’s body put a new line of tension into his shoulders. His rage was growing and it was only a matter of time before he lashed out at a guard, which would be bad for everyone involved. Neil tried to calm him down, the guards weren’t a part of their deal after all, but Andrew truly didn’t care, he viewed protecting Neil as far more important than Neil himself did. A side effect of a bad upbringing probably, although which of the two of their bad upbringings, Neil couldn’t say.

The thing that made the bruises even more inconvenient is they made Andrew anxious about touching Neil in any way that wasn’t just softly checking the bruises or pushing a thumb into one when Neil was being particularly stupid. It was frustrating to say the least. Neil couldn’t truly put a name to what he had with the blonde, he knew he had never felt something like it before, and he knew he _wanted more_. Which both scared him and frustrated him when Andrew was too scared to even touch him. Neil had taken to attempting to keep his behavior clean, but the guards always found excuses. It was obvious they were being paid off at this point, Neil had always suspected it was his father’s men but now that the Moriyama’s had made themselves known in his life, he was beginning to think they were the ones instigating the cruelty.

This morning, however, was worse because it was the 19thof January. Neil’s least favorite day, if he was honest with himself. Birthdays in Baltimore usually consisted of Neil getting one or two presents, which he ultimately allowed himself to grow attached to, just so Nathan could destroy them in front of him. He still had the scar on his chest from where Nathan had sliced a stuffed bunny’s head off while Neil was still holding it; he was 4 at the time. He had soon learnt never to cuddle or hug a toy to him; Nathan and Lola took a special sick pleasure in hurting him while taking something he cared about away from him. If he was honest that was part of the reason he never made friends his own age as a child, too scared his father would violently take them away too.

“Happy birthday Wesninski.” One of the guards sneers in the mess hall, just loud enough for every inmate to hear, the jeers and guffaws slowly up themselves in volume. It seems Neil has made himself quite a fan-base. Andrew’s shoulders could not get any tenser if he tried. Neil lays his hand on Andrew’s arm to try and give him some sort of comfort. When Andrew gets stressed, Neil gets twitchy. It’s honestly pretty worrying, this codependent thing they’ve got going on. It leaves them open to _a lot_ of weaknesses, but neither of them really wants to change the way things are, and so, they revolve around each other, in this tiny universe of a prison. It’s interesting for Neil to look back onto how this happened; they have both slowly sunk into a comfort with each other that neither has ever felt with another human before.

They get to go out into the yard later, Neil not so subtly trying to pretend he’s _not_ watching Andrew lift weights, and Andrew not so subtly pretending not to see exactly what Neil is doing. It’s weird for Neil, this physical attraction, he’s never had anything like it before, and it only seems to be getting stronger the more he gets to know Andrew. Some inmate recently mentioned them having _hate-sex_ and Neil knows that’s not right, because neither of them truly hates the other, but if you asked either of them to give a name to what they were to each other, they would both stare at you blankly or tell you to fuck off. Neil still _didn’t swing;_ he didn’t find any of the men at the prison attractive _except_ for the one _._ He’s honestly just decided he’s Andrew-sexual and leaving it at that.

The rest of the day passed pretty mundanely, Andrew didn’t leave his side and therefore the other inmates stayed away, overall his birthday wasn’t a _disaster_ if he was honest, it was probably the best he’d ever had. He somehow managed not to get hit by a guard once, and later Andrew kissed him until his lips were bruised and even slept on the same bunk as Neil. Neil had to admit, he was glad he and Andrew were suitably small, he couldn’t imagine how it would have worked if either of them had been taller or if Neil hadn’t been so lithe. Luckily, as they are both so small, they fit together comfortably and Neil finished his birthday feeling content and sleepy instead of scared and bleeding.

_________

Andrew was angry; every fucking bruise on Neil’s already scarred body left him boiling with rage. Neil acted like it was _normal,_ like being thrown around and beat to death was something that could just be ignored. That outlook made Andrew even angrier because he knew that’s what Neil had grown up with. Andrew knew all too well what a terrible upbringing was like, but seeing the outcomes in himself and seeing them in someone else was two very different experiences. He did his best to let his anger out on the weights, but his pent up frustration was going to explode and he wasn’t honestly sure how to stop it. He felt like he was wound so tight, the slightest thing would make him snap, and yet, all it took was one soft touch from Neil and he’d let himself unravel, just enough, to stop him from killing someone. He’d grown dependent and lazy which was why when he was told he had a visitor he just assumed it was Nicky or Aaron and didn’t question.

“Mr. Minyard.” A young Japanese man no less than 25 was sitting at a table. Andrew made his way slowly over to it, taking into account the multiple guards surrounding the man, none of which were wearing prison uniforms. The guard leading Andrew went to cuff him to the table but the man lifted an elegant hand making him freeze and back away. Andrew lowered himself into the chair cautiously, looking out for any hidden traps.

“Who are you?” He went for blunt; it seemed to be the right way because the young man looked surprised for a minute before smiling at Andrew. His eyes were bright and intelligent, a man who knew exactly what was going on and was used to being in charge.

“My name is Ichirou Moriyama, I believe your… _cell mate_ met my brother and uncle about a month ago.”

“Yeah I heard about the brat and the old man, did your daddy not teach your brother that tantrums don’t get you what you want?” Andrew knew he was digging his own grave, where had this need to talk come from? It was definitely Neil’s fault.

“Ah yes, my brother.” Ichirou chuckled softly. “I had expected a smart mouth from Neil but not from you Mr. Minyard. You are an enigma and an issue for me.”

Andrew sat back crossing his arms, he wasn’t going to respond to _that._ Ichirou cleared his throat but looked somewhat satisfied at the response, Andrew found himself getting annoyed by the confidence this man had that nothing could ever touch him.

“See, you are an issue because of your attachment to your cellmate.” Ichirou continued eventually breaking Andrew’s disgruntlement. “Neil belongs to my family Mr. Minyard, and unfortunately I don’t think he will come willingly, especially not if he has you.”

“You don’t own him, he’s killed off the last of his ties to you. You just don’t like having lost.” Andrew’s anger was going to boil over at any second.

“He is property, property does not just stop belonging.”

“He’s a human being and your not recognizing him as one doesn’t make you seem all powerful, it makes you sound like your brother.” Oh interesting, that particular comment had got a genuine scowl out of the man. Andrew could use that.

“You will tone down the impertinence Mr. Minyard.”

“I don’t belong to you Moriyama, and neither does Neil. Now fuck off and leave us alone.”

“I could have you killed right now.”

“If you wanted me dead you would have killed me by now, you know I have family and that would make it messy. I also don’t think you even care about getting Neil that much, I think you’re answering to someone else and _they_ want him back.”

“You are somewhat correct.” Ichirou finally concedes bowing his head. “I do not have a particular investment in keeping Mr. Wesninski as an asset, however his father was a… friend, of my father, and my father has taken his death rather hard. There is also the matter of Wesninski talking to the FBI and mentioning my family now that my brother and uncle have decided to contact him.”

It made sense, the Moriyama’s were nervous. Their entire empire, at least in America, was in the hands of a redhead convict. Nerves could be used against people and Andrew was slowly coming up with a plan.

“Let him go.” He said, deciding to go straight for it.

“Excuse me? Have you not been listening?” Ichirou sounded exasperated but didn’t look like he was going to kill Andrew just yet.

“You heard me, let him go. Or he’ll go to the FBI and actually talk. If you let him go, he’ll never mention the name Moriyama again.”

“Interesting take, are you threatening us?” The guard behind Ichirou growled slightly but Ichirou’s dark eyes were dancing with mirth.

“I don’t threaten, Moriyama. I make promises.”

“I must say, I admire your gall. I will take this back to my father and talk to him. You talk to your cellmate and you will hear word from us eventually.”  
  


With that said, Ichirou got up and left, his guards following behind him in a tight knit. Andrew honestly couldn’t truly grasp what had just happened. Had he really just talked a mob boss out of killing him and his…. _Nothing?_ Speaking of Neil, Andrew had to find him and tell him about what happened. That was not going to be a fun conversation.

__________

Neil was suitably pissed off.

Going after him was one thing, but going after Andrew in _any_ form, was going to make the Moriyama’s a _lot_ of enemies. Neil did have people he could call; the entire Hatford family was behind him if he really wanted them. Which, he didn’t, currently at least. Stuart killing Nathan had been more than enough, but the point was Neil _could_ call them, he could finally talk to the FBI, he could go to the press. Ichirou did not know whom he was dealing with. Andrew may say that he had sorted it out, but if they even thought about going for him or his family, Neil would wreak havoc upon the whole Moriyama Empire until they were left as simply dust in the wind.

“Neil! Breathe!”

Neil snapped back to reality, in his anger he had started hyperventilating. That was probably not the best idea after the panic attack he’d had when Andrew had stated the Moriyama’s had come to talk to him. He slowly tried to get his breathing back on track. His hand was curled around Andrew’s ribs, Andrew was breathing slowly, looking at Neil with a small wrinkle between his brows. The only emotion he was allowing on his face, but his eyes were filled with so many thoughts and emotions that Neil felt lost in them. Little by little he let himself relax until he closed his eyes.

“Yes or no?” He mumbled, suddenly completely drained of energy.

“Yes.” Andrew didn’t hesitate at all.

Neil slowly let himself fall forward and sort of collapse on top of Andrew. His head landed with a soft _fwump_ against Andrew’s chest and he let out a huge breath of air.

“I hate that they could have hurt you.” He murmured softly.

“I know.”

“I’m so mad at you for putting yourself in danger like that.”

“I know.”

“What if I’d lost you Andrew? I don’t know what I’d-“

“ _I know.”_

And that was it wasn’t it. Andrew _knew._ Andrew always knew, and it was terrifying and elating at the same time, and Andrew was _here_. He was safe and he was back with Neil. Neil would do anything to keep him safe, if the Moriyama’s even thought about saying no to the deal Andrew had started or tried to come for Andrew again. Neil would burn the world down. It was that simple.

Slowly he reached for the hand that had made itself at home on his hip, pulling it up to his mouth and pressing soft kisses to it, each one to show just what he was feeling.

_I’m glad you’re safe._

_Thank you for protecting me._

_I don’t know what I’d do without you._

_I think I love you._

He didn’t know if Andrew could read those exact words from his lips, but the next thing he knew he was getting picked up softly, and walked over to their bunk and Andrew was laying soft kisses on his lips. It wasn’t a night for anything more than kissing. They just lay on the bed and kissed until Neil’s eyes started to get heavy. Over the course of the evening his hand had slowly found its way to being entwined with Andrew’s. He felt safe, probably for the first time in his life, as he drifted off to sleep.

____________

The Moriyama’s sent word in the form of a guard. Neil was out in the courtyard while Andrew was talking to Nicky when he was called over. Neil walked over like he always did; waiting to be called out for something he hadn’t actually done wrong but instead was greeted with a nod.

“Lord Moriyama sends his greetings.” Neil’s whole body froze up.

“And what does he have to say?”

“The Lord has taken your bargain into account, your life free of any ties to the Moriyama Family for your silence on _anything_ to do with the Moriyama family. They added that: should you choose to talk to the FBI about your father, if there is _any_ mention of the Moriyamas. You, Mr. Minyard, his brother and his cousin will all meet an… untimely demise.”

“Charming, is that all?” Neil found himself trying to contain his relief.

“That is all. You will have no more contact with any of the Moriyamas or their people.”

“Fine by me.” Neil turned and walked away, slowly calming himself down but he didn’t get far before a different guard grabbed his arm.

“Wesninski, you have a visitor.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me there is literally not another person to visit me.”

“Watch the mouth kid, I don’t know who it is just that you’re needed.”

Well that wasn’t daunting at all was it? Neil shrugged and followed her out, not willing to get into another fight with a guard this early. They walked through the corridors of the prison until they got to an area Neil didn’t really know, he felt himself getting more anxious at every turn they took but catalogued it all in his head for if he had to run. Finally the guard came to a stop at a visitors room, it didn’t look like there were any windows in. This couldn’t be good.

As soon as Neil entered the room he was slammed against a wall pushing all the air out of him. The guard quickly closed the door, it was clear she’d been paid off. Neil tried to get his breath back and his bearings but before he could his head was slammed back against the wall. He felt his eyes go hazy as he bit his tongue from the force of it. The metallic tang of blood finally brought him clarity and he realized he was face to face with an incredibly angry Riko Moriyama.

“Where’s your uncle?” Neil really couldn’t explain why that was the first thing that came to mind but he would have assumed that Tetsuji kept Riko on a shorter leash. As if hearing the leash comment Riko growled and threw Neil down to the floor.

“You are mine,” he hissed, eyes looking completely insane, “You are nothing more than a dog and you _belong to me.”_ Neil really couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he spat blood onto the floor and slowly stood up.

“Didn’t your brother send you the news? Were you not important enough to be told? I’ve been released, I belong to no one.”

“How dare you speak to me in that tone.” Riko hissed, reeling his hand back to punch Neil again but this time Neil was ready for him. He hadn’t spent his year or so in prison getting beat to shit by every other person not to know some moves. He dropped under the punch and landed a solid few punches to Riko’s stomach and face before a stray elbow hit him in the side of the head. He took a few stumbling steps backwards, his vision dropping in and out for a few seconds. Unfortunately this gave Riko enough time to drop Neil and straddle him, grinning wildly. Neil fought for a few seconds before a hand around his throat stopped him.

“You are _mine.”_ Riko repeated, Neil was getting tired of that particular line and wrenched Riko’s hand away from his throat.

“I was never yours and will never be yours. You’re breaking my deal with your brother right now, what’s to stop me going to the FBI now? How do you think your brother would feel about that, how long do you think you’d last?”

“I- how dare you?” Riko screeched punching Neil in the face again, Neil was getting sick of the taste of blood, but his point had been made. Riko’s face had paled and after punching Neil a few more times he stumbled back, breathing hard. Neil could feel his eye swelling and he rolled over, spitting on the floor yet again before pulling himself to his feet, making sure not to make any noise of pain. Many people far stronger than Riko had tried to break him, he had the scars to prove it, and not a single one of them had managed it. He let his father’s smile take over his face.

“Tell me _Riko Moriyama,_ second son to a dynasty that wants nothing to do with you. What exactly do you think that your brother will do when hears that you paid me a visit? Do you think he’ll shake this off when you were the one to start the whole mess of me knowing who you are in the first place? Or do you think he’ll finally realize what a waste of space you are and dispose of you?” Neil laughed as any color left in Riko’s face slowly drained, he was afraid now, but with that fear came rage. Neil expected Riko to come for him, what he didn’t expect was the knife slicing through his side. It was clear Riko had tried to stab him in the stomach but wasn’t used to having a moving target. Neil hissed in a breath as he backed away from Riko, he saw the knife now, slick with his blood big enough to do a decent amount damage to internal organs his brain supplied. When Riko came for him again, all of Lola’s training flooded in and Neil moved on autopilot. He punched Riko in the throat as hard as he could, using Riko’s momentum against him. When Riko choked and fell back Neil grabbed his right arm and ripped the knife from it, breaking his thumb in order to stop him from pulling another knife.

The shriek Riko let out was awful as he pulled away and stumbled out the door. Neil backed away from where he was standing, dropping the knife as he realized what just happened. His brain was full of static as he tried to breathe but couldn’t, he couldn’t get air, his brain was screaming Lola’s words at him about letting a victim go, while his mother screamed along with her about how he was the same as his father. He barely registered his knees hitting the concrete floor hard enough to break skin or the guard rushing in once Riko had presumably left the building.

____________

Andrew was told later by an inmate who was nearby, that it took three burly guards to drag Neil to the med ward, as he wouldn’t stop screaming when someone touched him. Apparently he had been bleeding everywhere. Andrew was losing his fucking mind. The guards seemed to be watching him more closely than usual so he couldn’t start a fight and end up in the med ward to check on Neil. Andrew didn’t like feeling trapped and he certainly didn’t like not knowing what was going on with Neil. Whatever had happened it couldn’t have been good, as Neil didn’t even scream when he woke from nightmares, had never once cried out when a guard was beating him. Andrew was panicking, he realized. The rough breaths, the feeling of his chest about to cave in, he hadn’t felt this since he was 12, it wasn’t fun. He had to get a handle on himself though so he took a deep breath, one, two, three. He could do this, there had to be some way to find out what was going on.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a guard walked into the cell and gruffly told Andrew to follow him. This was _weird,_ this didn’t happen, Andrew was either about to be murdered or… honestly he wasn’t sure what was happening if he was honest. His heart rate picked up as he realized he was being led toward the med ward. He sped up a little making the guard curse and tell him to slow down, but nothing could stop him now. The guard kept up with him and didn’t force the issue before opening the door and allowing him in. A doctor was waiting for him.

“Mr. Minyard I’m terribly sorry about this, but unfortunately we can’t think of anything else to do. Mr. Josten is bleeding heavily and won’t let anyone close enough to him for us to help. We have tried anaesthetizing him but he was too aggressive for it to be safe enough for even the guards to enter. He keeps calling out for you and we figured it was worth a shot so – Mr. Minyard!” But Andrew was already on his way, Neil was _bleeding_ Neil was in danger. He slammed his way through the door and his gaze immediately landed on Neil. Neil was curled up in the corner, he was incredibly pale but his eyes fired toward the door, a snarl already forming on his lips before he recognized Andrew. Andrew walked towards him.

“Yes or no Neil?”

At those words Neil let out a choked sob and slumped forward into Andrew’s shoulder, his shoulders heaving as he tried to hold himself together. Andrew held him; slowly realizing just how much blood was pooled around Neil and feeling panic begin to rise in his throat.

“Neil you need help, you need stitches. I need to call a doctor.”

“Nno.” Neil’s voice was slurring alarmingly but he tried to look up at Andrew with hazy eyes. “C-can’t they’ll take me away. I don wanna lose you.”

“Neil they aren’t going to take you anywhere without me, I promise you that. _Fuck_ Neil you’re bleeding really badly I need to call a doctor, I’m not going anywhere I won’t let you go.”

“D’you promise?” Neil’s eyes were sliding closed and Andrew was about to pass out with stress.

“Yes I promise you fucking idiot.”

“O-okay I trus you…” Suddenly Neil slumped forward into Andrew.

“Fuck, CAN I GET A DOCTOR IN HERE?” Andrew yelled panicking. “Come on Neil Stay with me, stay with me.” He didn’t let go of Neil’s hand once while the doctors tried to put him back together.

It took more hours than Andrew or his sanity would have liked, but Neil woke up, his blue eyes blinking confusedly around before landing on Andrew. Andrew’s entire body relaxed when those eyes finally made contact with his.

“Drew? What’s going on?” Neil croaked out. Andrew grabbed some water for him, finally letting go of his hand.

“Someone attacked you, you lost a lot of blood and then you wouldn’t let the doctors fix you up you fucking idiot, what were you thinking?”

“Probably not much,” Neil laughed before wincing, “Ah fuck he stabbed me in the side I forgot.”

“He?” Andrew could barely repress his rage and Neil seemed to pick up on his mood because he quickly started speaking.

“Riko decided to pay me a visit.”

“So the Moriyama’s made their decision.” Andrew would take out the entire fucking mafia before they took Neil from him.

“No! Well yes, wait. They did, I’m free Andrew. They freed me, _you_ freed me.” Neil’s eyes were filled with so much honesty that Andrew knew he was telling the truth.

“Then why was Riko here.”

“I think he was angry that he didn’t get his toy.” Neil frowned. “He kept talking about how I was _his_ or something, it was super annoying.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“It’s fine Andrew, he won’t be coming back.”

“What do you mean?” Neil hesitated and that’s when Andrew immediately knew there was more going on to this story. “What happened Neil?”

“I- He tried to stab me and I went onto autopilot I didn’t really mean to do it but he came at me again and I got the knife off of him and broke his thumb and probably his hand really messily and I- I didn’t mean to Andrew I swear it was an accident I wouldn’t have.” Neil was beginning to hyperventilate his eyes beginning to haze over with memories. Andrew reached out without thinking putting his hand on the back of Neil’s neck. The result was almost laughable as Neil relaxed almost instantly, his breath hitching and then slowing down.

“You did what you had to do Neil, it was self defense. _You are not him._ ” Andrew knew Neil, he couldn’t see how Neil couldn’t see he was the opposite of his father. He wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly without reason. Neil hiccupped on a sob, obviously trying to hide just how badly this was affecting him and Andrew pulled him to his shoulder without even thinking.

“I didn’t even think Andrew.” Neil whispered, “It just happened, one second he was running toward me and the next I was breaking his thumb and I didn’t, I didn’t…”

“Neil, listen to me. This. Was. Self. Defense. You know that knife would have gone somewhere worse if you hadn’t taken it. You know you had to incapacitate him to stop him from continuing to hurt you. Stop overthinking idiot.” Neil huffed at him but his whole body finally relaxed completely into Andrew. It wasn’t long before Neil’s breathing evened out and Andrew slowly lay him down onto the bed again. Before taking his place by Neil’s side. He wasn’t moving from there as long as it took Neil to heal, he’d made a promise.

______________

It took Neil two weeks to get out of hospital, the doctors wanted it to be longer but the guards were getting pissy about Andrew refusing to leave and go back to his cell. They’d threatened him with everything from pepper spray to a lengthened sentence, but Andrew had stood firm and as the doctors didn’t have an actual issue with him being there, considering he kept Neil calm enough for them to do their job, the guards couldn’t really _do_ anything. So that was that, until Neil was able to walk again and then they were both relocated to their cells. When Neil was told he had a visitor, Andrew insisted on coming as well. It took about five minutes of struggle before the guard just shrugged and brought them both to the room.

Ichirou had not changed at all which was unsurprising, he stood when Neil hobbled in with Andrew beside him, and pulled out a chair for him. Neil almost hissed at him to stay away but held his tongue, knowing it would end badly for both of them if he let his anger get the best of him. Ichirou cleared his throat and sat down.

“You look better than I had expected you to, I heard you lost quite a lot of blood.”

“It takes more than blood loss to kill a Wesninski, Moriyama.” Neil grit out unimpressed by the attempt at pleasantries. Ichirou raised an eyebrow at the comment before leaning forward.

“I am here today on a visit to let you know that certain… issues, have been dealt with and you will not be contacted by anyone from the Moriyama’s again. The deal we made, as it were, is still in effect.”

“You broke the deal when your brother entered this jail Moriyama.”

“My brother acted on his own childishness, it had nothing to do with the Moriyama’s, and he has been dealt with for his betrayal.” Ichirou’s face betrayed no emotion over the death of his brother but Andrew looked as pleased as Neil was which was comforting.

“So what? We restart the deal? You leave me alone _for good,_ and I never mention the name Moriyama?”

“Those are the terms, Wesninski.”

“Deal.” Neil didn’t want to barter; he just wanted Ichirou gone from his life. Ichirou nodded and stood up, leaving without another word. Andrew finally relaxed at his side and Neil sort of collapsed into his shoulder. “Is it over?”

“Yeah.” Andrew said. “I think the Moriyama’s are not going to be a problem again. If they are, we’ll deal with it.”

“Yeah, we will.” Neil sighed and got up slowly. Following a guard and Andrew back to their cell where they both sort of collapsed onto a bunk, neither wanting to be far from each other. _It was over;_ Neil’s father’s last real hold over him had finally been untied. Neil and Andrew were alive and as safe as they could get in prison.

Things were starting to look up

________________

**Author's Note:**

> Oof its been a while on this one sorry boyos but i really hope you enjoyed this one
> 
> there will probably be one-maybe-two more parts to this just to finish up the story, the second part may end up just being like a little one shot but we'll see how things go
> 
> Leave comments and kudos Plz i hav children to feed


End file.
